


make you mine

by KnownGoon



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, domestic life, mentions of sex related activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownGoon/pseuds/KnownGoon
Summary: it’s not that Auston thinks Mitch is perfect, just that he’s perfect for him





	make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Kes for beta-ing this. a heads-up: one of her comments on this fic was "why are you like this?", I don't have an answer, im sorry.
> 
> title is from "only angel" by harry styles. you'll understand why.

Auston doesn’t claim to be a romantic person, not by a long shot. He’s not the kind of guy to plan perfect dates, or that brings flowers every day, some of his ex-partners have called him out on it, about not showing his love.  But still, he could write poetry about Mitch Marner. 

 

It’s a very cliché thing to say, but he honestly wasn’t expecting Mitch. Auston’s life has been weird since forever - being a desert boy who loves an ice sport was weird to his friends, then he started to play seriously and there was a lot of trips to different cities, and eventually, he moved to Switzerland and went first overall at the draft. So yeah, he gave up on expecting an ordinary life, always on his toes for what life had for him. And yet, Mitch took him by surprise. 

 

It started with his smile, bright and warm like Arizona’s sun in March. 

 

Auston’s mom used to say that sometimes you can just  _ know _ when people is being honest, that there’s something that can show you how real a person is. For Auston, it has always been the smile. He’s been around hockey enough to know a fake smile from a real one. It’s just a feeling really, to say who’s good and bad from a smile sounds silly but it works for him. 

 

Mitch is an open book all around, but everytime he smiles, his face lights up like he’s truly happy and excited for the things you say to him. And he is, Auston has learned that. Mitch just loves when people are happy and passionate about things, and when Auston started talking about Leafs hockey with him, it was like giving a child a free pass to the candy store. 

 

But his favorite smile is the sleepy one, the one Mitch gives him after a good game when they’re both in bed, too exhausted to do anything more than exist in the same space. It’s there, saying “I love our job” and “I’m so glad we’re in this together” and then “I love you so much”. A smile and nothing more, yet Auston loves that he’s the only one that gets to see it.

 

And then, it’s about his eyes, blue and grey like the sky after a storm. 

 

Mitch has mischievous eyes, that’s what his sister Alex told him once. He’s always prepared to pull a prank, to make a joke so people can laugh, because he’s convinced the world needs more things to be happy about, and so his eyes reflect it, how ready he is to take the world in his stride. 

 

Auston loves when Mitch’s eyes light up because he thought of some terrible joke that he wants to tell Auston, or when he sees a puppy and has to immediately go and pet him. Or when he looks up at Auston, in the middle of whatever they’re doing, and says “I love you” with so much sincerity that Auston has to take a moment to remind himself this is real. Mitch loves him.

 

But his eyes are also kind. Like when kids go up to him asking for a hug because he is their favorite hockey player, and Mitch is surprised that people look up at him, that kids want to be like him. Mitch sometimes cries about how he feels like he’s not enough. Auston kisses him and lists all his accomplishments, tells him how good he is, not just because Auston loves him, but because everything is true. 

 

And then there's his skin, smooth in some parts and rough in others from years of training and playing hockey. If Auston were to say this out loud, he would die from embarrassment. But Mitch’s skin was one of the first things that he was attracted to. It's pale and creamy, turning red when he's exhausted or embarrassed. Auston noticed on the locker room first, and after when Mitch would throw himself at Auston’s couch and his shirt would ride up, exposing part of his back. It was a difficult time, when Auston couldn’t touch.

 

When Auston comes back from vacations in Arizona, there's a big difference between his tan skin and Mitch's. He doesn't notice right away, too occupied in kissing Mitch everywhere he can since they spent weeks apart. It's until they're both in bed, a couple of days later, and Mitch is on his stomach - no shirt - fucking around with his phone. Auston is tracing patterns on his back when he sees the differences. 

 

Auston doesn’t really burn in the sun, so his skin is tan like his mothers. But Mitch’s skin looks way lighter in comparison, so Auston stills his hand and just admires. 

 

“What are you doing?” Mitch asks softly after a couple of minutes. 

 

Auston shrugs. “Your skin is lighter,” he answers. Mitch half turns to see Auston’s hand move from his hip to his belly, marking a path. 

 

“No,” answers Mitch. “You’re just tan.” And then he takes Auston’s hand in his, intertwines their fingers and drags him into a kiss, because he has never given a shit about their differences, just cares on how they fit together, as if meant to be.

 

There’s probably a joke about Auston loving Mitch’s “soft hands”, but they’re definitely worth talking about.

 

It’s not only about hockey, even if he’s exceptional in the way he handles the puck. But it’s about how he’s aware of everything he touches, from the way he slowly and delicately tapes his stick, to how careful he fixes the buttons on Auston suit, like everything holds importance in this life. 

 

Sometimes Auston would sit and play with Mitch’s fingers, just looking at everything: the rough edges of his fingers from practice, the little mole he has on one of his fingers that Mitch thinks is weird, and that faded scar he still has from when he fell from a tree at seven, because he was the kind of kid to climb trees. He still is. 

 

Auston’s favorite thing though, is when Mitch holds his face right before they kiss. Sometimes, Mitch would hold his face between his two hands, and look at him, as if trying to remember how he looks, and then he smiles and kisses him. His hold never wavers.

 

Mitch also has a long neck. He touches it a lot when he’s stressed, and it’s also his most ticklish place. Auston sometimes has this irrational feeling when he wants to mark Mitch’s neck. He wants to make a path from his chin to his chest, and leave purple marks over it, so everyone can know Auston gets to have Mitch, he gets to mark him because Mitch loves him and decided to be with him, even if Auston has an asshole possessive thing. He can’t do that, obviously.

 

Still, Auston loves to hug Mitch and hide his face in Mitch’s neck. Loves kissing him there and rubbing his stubble just to make him squirm in his arms, to hear him laugh and try to tickle Auston in return. It’s always a mess, often ending in an injury or kissing, sometimes both. It’s enough for Auston, those moments are more than enough. 

 

There’s also Mitch’s hair, light brown and soft, that he would grow very long if he could. A sacrifice had to be made to be a Leaf. 

 

Mitch puts a lot of effort in his hair, even if he likes to pretend he doesn’t. And when he’s homesick, he uses this weird shampoo that smells like fruit because it reminds him of the one his mother used when he was a kid. Auston thinks that’s the cutest thing ever. He also really enjoys the smell of the shampoo. 

 

There are days when Mitch would put his head on Auston lap, and Auston threads his fingers through his hair until Mitch is asleep. One time Willy saw this and said that Mitch was like a puppy who falls asleep once he gets your attention. Mitch mumbled “fuck you, ‘m not a puppy” and then went back to sleep. Auston loves him so much.

 

And then, it comes back to his mouth. Thin pink lips, that sometimes look too big for his face. 

 

Mitch’s lips are really soft, mostly because he uses lip balm since the cold weather chaps them. Auston really likes that they’re so soft. He also likes the way Mitch’s mouth opens up everytime they kiss, like he expects and wants everything that Auston wants to give him. Their make-out sessions are pretty fantastic. 

 

And it may sound terrible, but Auston loves the way Mitch’s mouth fits around his dick. Getting a blowjob by Mitch Marner is an experience, and Auston is glad he gets to have it every time. 

 

Listen, Auston is not a religious person, but if he were, he would swear Mitch is an angel with a mouth made to take dick, that's how good he is. Auston is not one to say bullshit to make people feel better, so when he praises Mitch he's being serious. 

 

Sex with Mitch is amazing. They fit well together, their bodies mold to the other, they know where to touch and how, they created a dance and now they’re pretty great at it. But Auston thinks they’re pretty great at everything. 

 

It’s not that Auston thinks Mitch is perfect, just that he’s perfect for him. 

 

It’s that Mitch is stubborn enough to fight for a date night every two weeks, because he’s a romantic and because he knows they need a night for themselves, where they can be the ridiculous sappy couple they would be daily, if they weren’t hockey players.

 

Or that Mitch is a little shit who pesters Auston to death until he remembers to put his clothes in their place, or reminds him of the days he has to do the dishes, because Mitch does try to be a responsible adult if only for the sake of their mothers.

 

It’s that Mitch is this happy ray of sunshine in his life. Auston told his mother that it’s not that he wasn’t happy before, but more like Mitch brought him a new kind of happiness, that makes him feel whole, makes him feel loved to an extent he didn’t know. 

 

Mitch just fits in everything that is Auston, and Auston fits with Mitch. 

 

So it’s not that Auston could write poems about Mitch, but that he prefers if they both write a love story. 

 

He can’t believe Mitch made him a sappy idiot. Then again, he never expects what Mitch brings. 

  
  
  



End file.
